Après la mort, le silence
by Mael-kun
Summary: Je m'appelle Aaron, Aaron Parkinson. J'ai 11 ans, enfin j'avais 11 ans, au début de l'histoire. Approchez, je vais vous la raconter cette histoire, mon histoire, l'histoire de ma vie, et l'histoire de ma mort. [Post-Hogwarts & Pré "Next Génération"]


**Cette fiction est une fiction Post Hogwarts mais Pré "Next Génération".**  
 **Si ça vous plaît n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les review, c'est toujours motivant :)**  
 **Aussi, si vous voulez proposer des Ocs pour faire partit de cette fiction vous pouvez (il me faut leur nom, leur prénom, leur année, leur maison et un petit descriptif/histoire si vous le souhaitez.)**

 **Bref**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bonjour !? Bonsoir !?

Je suppose que c'est comme ça que je dois commencer.

Je m'appelle Aaron, Aaron Parkinson.  
J'ai 11 ans, enfin j'avais 11 ans, au début de l'histoire.  
Approchez, je vais vous la raconter cette histoire, mon histoire, l'histoire de ma vie, et l'histoire de ma mort.

* * *

J'arrivais sur le quai, quelques heures en avances.  
J'étais seul, personne ne m'accompagnait.  
J'avais l'habitude après tout.

Je suis monté dans le train et après avoir déposé mes affaires dans l'espace prévu pour, et me suis installé dans un wagon vide

Le train démarra, enfin, une demi heure après.  
J'entendis la porte de mon wagon s'ouvrir et une jeune fille y entra

"-Salut j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ! Je peux m'asseoir ? Tous les autres wagons sont occupés.  
-Oui bien sûr vas-y, répondis-je"

La jeune fille me sourit et s'assis en silence.  
Elle était de corpulence normale, ni grande, ni petite, ni grosse, ni maigre, avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait à la moitié du dos et des yeux bleus gris.

"-Je m'appelle Naya Lupin et toi ?  
-Aaron, Parkinson ou Lovegood, ça dépend comment tu le vois.  
-Histoire compliqué ?  
-Histoire compliqué.  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
-T'as l'air sympa mais j'aime pas trop raconter ma vie.  
-Si je raconte la mienne tu raconte la tienne ?  
-Si tu veux  
-Deal ?  
-Deal.., soupirais-je  
-Okay cool !"

Elle commença donc à me raconter son histoire.

"-Je suis la fille de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks, soeur jumelle de Teddy Lupin. Mes parents sont morts pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Ted à été confié à notre grand-mère, Andromeda mais elle ne voulait pas de moi, du coup j'ai été élevé par Hermione Granger. Enfin normalement c'était censé être Harry Potter qui aurait du m'élever mais vu qu'il était trop connu il m'a confié à la garde de sa meilleure amie, elle est vraiment gentille tu sais. Au début tout allait bien mais au bout d'un moment Ronald Weasley, son copain de l'époque à commencer à devenir violent avec elle, et avec moi. Un soir, elle m'a envoyé chez mon parrain, Harry, parce qu'il avait une journée de repos et qu'elle voulais que j'en profite pour le voir. Quand je suis arrivé il a vu certains de mes bleus que je n'avais pas réussi à camoufler. Je lui ai expliquer la raison et il m'a pris la main avant de m'emmener chez Hermione, il était furieux. Quand on est arrivé elle était au sol, elle avait plus de bleus que d'habitude et même du sang qui coulait. Et Ronald était devant elle, debout, et il disait des choses que je n'ai pas compris à cette époque. Maintenant j'en connais la signification et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu intervenir ce soir là. C'est Harry qui a du intervenir. Il lui a ordonné de partir et de ne plus revenir. Ensuite il a soigné Hermione et depuis il vient nous rendre visite aussi souvent qu'il le peux. C'est eux qui m'a emmener à la gare ce matin.  
-Wow...  
-Et toi alors ?  
-Ha oui, moi, c'est un peu plus compliqué on va dire.  
-Raconte moi !  
-Oui oui, j'y viens, ne t'inquiète pas"

Je soupirais, je n'aimais pas vraiment cette histoire mais un marché est un marché.

"-Mon nom de naissance est donc Aaron Parkinson, bâtard de Drago Malfoy, fils illégitime d'un ancien mangemort.  
Déjà ça, ça m'a forgé une sacré réputation. Mais en plus, mon père avait tué ma mère, Pansy Parkinson, peu avant d'être envoyé à Askaban quand il avait su pour moi.  
J'avais 4 ans à cette époque.  
J'ai du apprendre à me débrouiller seul, j'ai vécu dans la rue pendant 2 ans.  
A 6 ans, j'ai été placé dans une famille d'accueil. C'était une famille de sang-mêlé, ma tutrice, Luna Lovegood était une sorcière et mon tuteur, Yan Lovegood, un moldu. Ils m'ont élevés comme si j'étais leur propre fils, j'ai appris pleins de choses grâce à eux, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre, ils étaient tous les deux gentils avec moi. Mais ils m'ont également appris que jouer avec des bougies pouvaient avoir des conséquences très grave. Ils ont tous les deux finis brûlés vifs.  
J'étais sortit dans le jardin quand la maison s'est mise à brûler.  
J'entendais mes _parents_ hurler mais j'étais figé, pétrifié par la peur. J'ai voulu entrer pour les aider mais mes voisins, m'ayant repérés m'en ont empêché.  
J'ai bien cru que ma mère allait s'en sortir quand je l'ai vu au milieu des flammes, se dirigeant vers moi. Mais elle s'est écroulée. Je lui ai crié de se relever mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle est morte comme ça, si proche du but, le jour de mes 11 ans.  
J'ai été ensuite placé chez mes voisins, ils étaient assez gentils eux aussi, mais c'était des moldus. Je ne suis resté que dix jours chez eux.  
Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard il m'ont renvoyé en me disant que si mes parents étaient mort c'était de ma faute, qu'une abomination comme moi aurait mérité de finir brûlée à leur place et tout un tas d'autres gentillesse. Heureusement la rentrée arrivait bientôt, j'avais hâte de me rendre à l'école.  
J'ai acheté mes fournitures grâce à l'argent de mes mères. Mes ? Et oui, Pansy, avant sa mort avait placé la plupart de ses menues économies sur mon compte. Quand à ma mère adoptive elle m'avait laissé de quoi tenir une bonne vingtaine d'année.  
Deux jours plus tard, soit aujourd'hui, je suis arrivé sur le quai, quelques heures en avance et, du coup, seul, puisque je n'ai plus vraiment de famille  
-Désolé  
-T'excuse pas, tiens, regarde plutôt, on arrive !"

On regarda tous les deux par la vitre avec un air émerveillé.

"-Wow, dit-elle  
-Wow.., répondis-je"

On descendit du train et après un trajet en barque particulièrement mouvementé, merci Naya, on arriva à l'école.  
Entre temps je m'étais déjà fait deux autres amis, Sheily, une petite rousse qui avait fait le trajet en barque avec nous et Selyan, un grand blond qui accompagnait Sheily.  
Une fois arrivé das la grande salle, la répartition dans les différentes maisons commença.

Naya Lupin, Serdaigle  
J'étais content pour elle, elle m'avait confié que c'était la maison qu'elle voulait intégré mais en même temps un pu déçu, je savais que je n'avais pas la capacité de rejoindre cette maison, on serait donc forcément dans des maisons séparées. Je lui sourit tout de même et elle leva les pouces vers moi

Teddy Lupin, Gryffondor  
Ça ne m'étonnais même pas

Sheily Weasley, Gryffondor  
Ça non plus, une Weasley à Gryffondor, c'était logique.

Selyan Black, Pouffsoufle  
Il eu un sourire, il aimait Pouffsoufle mais je sais qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver à Serdaigle

Aaron Parkinson, Serpentard  
Je m'y attendais.  
Je me dirigea donc vers ma maison où je fus accueilli par des applaudissement.

Une fois la répartition terminé, la directrice McGonagal fit son discours de bienvenue et on commença tous manger.  
A la fin du repas je suivis le préfet de ma maison jusqu'à notre dortoir et après être resté quelque temps en compagnie des autres dans la salle commune, je partis me coucher.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


End file.
